


The Yellow Torch

by valhallaflowers



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, Cullen with glasses, Dragon Age AU, Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Modern AU, Pining, Romance, The Hanged Man - Freeform, excitable Alistair, lets stumble into your best friends window and embarrass yourself, sarcasm ensured, stressed cullen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valhallaflowers/pseuds/valhallaflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a stranger stumbles in through your window late a night, sometimes you're exactly where you should be. And seriously wishing you were wearing a shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping my warden from Safe and Sound and turning this idea for a one short into a story.I

Cullen was sitting at his desk staring blankly at the screen. He had a paper to write, usually he would have had this completed a week after it had been handed out; today however he had 48 hours and still nothing but his name and the title The Second Blight, it really blew. Well the last line was just his own thought and definitely not acceptable for his course work. Pinching the bridge of his nose and taking off his glasses -cleaning them for the fifth time in a row now- he groaned, letting his head fall to the desk .  
There was a slight tapping on the window before it started to open, Cullen immediately grabbed the first thing in sight which happened to be a yellow torch and not the most effective weapon, at least his military training would be of greater benefit than Alistair’s glow in the dark torch. There was a loud thud followed by an oomph, before the curtains were pulled apart and a small girl well onto the ground.  
“Well that was a lot less graceful than intended,” she muttered with a thick Ferelden accent.  
Cullen chose this moment to clear his throat; the girl looked up brushing thick dark locks of purple hair her out of her eyes.  
“You’re not Alistair,” she said confused before taking in his appearance. Of course Cullen thought as if this night couldn’t get any worse he was now standing in his boxers holding a glow in the dark yellow torch in front of a beautiful girl.  
“Roomate,” he replied stiffly dropping the torch causing it to light up.  
“Love the weapon of choice,” she smirked standing up brushing dust off of her jeans. “Since when did Alistair get a roommate?”  
“And you’re breaking into our dorm for what purpose?” he asked his hand immediately running to the back of his neck.  
“I lost my key,” she replied if that was the simplest and most obvious answer in all of Thedas. “And my sketchbook is here which I need for tomorrow and I crash here sometimes.”  
“I’ve been here over a month,” Cullen replied flatly though entertained by how awkward the girl was becoming.  
“I haven’t need to ‘break in’ during that time,” she shrugged flipping her hair over her shoulder. “So can I at least find my book before I go? Kind of important.”  
“You’re an art major?” he asked.  
She nodded and let out a small laugh, “Also known as I clearly don’t want to do anything with my life and will live off the tips I get at the strip club I will work out with an ironic name.”  
Cullen had to chuckle at that, “Maybe you’ll work with somebody named Chastity or Sebastian.”  
“That’s the dream,” she laughed. “So I’m just going to find my book.”  
Cullen stood back letting the petite girl into the room, “What does it look like?”  
“Ah big black with white flowers on it,” she said looking his way and for the first time seemed to notice he wasn’t exactly in casual wear. Cullen flushed and started flurrying around for a shirt in the pretense of looking for the book. Finding a simple button up, he shrugged it on, not missing the slight falter in the girls step when she turned around. “I think that’s it behind you,” she stammered out.  
“Sorry?” he asked awkwardly still taking in her appearance. There wasn’t much lighting, just enough so he could make out her pale her skin was in comparison to the dyed hair and how her eyes were a jade green type colour. But he wasn’t staring; no he was just...inspecting the person that stumbled through his window at 12:24 in the morning. “Oh right,” he said shifting and holding out the book. It was black like she had said, but the flowers. They were detailed, grazing his hand over the flowers he could tell there were done in whiteout or something similar.  
“Did you draw these on?” he asked lamely.  
“Classic art student move right?” she joked taking it and holding it close to her chest. “But even though my major is completely useless, I can still tell writing ‘It blows’ isn’t an excellent way of getting an A.”  
“Well how do you know there wasn’t bombing involved?” he said immediately regretting it. He was flirting, badly and to someone who just might be Alistair’s girlfriend or sisters or anything remotely linked to him.  
“Touché,” she smiled.  
“So how do you know Alistair?” he blurted out mentally cringing at his poor choice of words.  
“I’ve known him for a few years now,” She said looking around the room or anywhere but him.  
“Right,” Cullen said lamely; subtly clearly wasn’t his forte. Maybe she could just retreat out the window and this whole humiliation ting could be a dream or at least something to be forgotten. And why was his shirt still not buttoned up entirely.  
“Plus he is dating my best friend,” she said. “Dagni ring a bell?”  
Of course the girl his roommate never shut up about, he had never seen a picture so this mysterious window climbing purple haired girl could have been the infamous Dagni.  
“I should get going,” she said walking back over to the window.  
“You know there’s a door right?”  
“The window’s more fun,” she smirked. “Thanks for not screaming or calling the police or anything along those lines. Nice meeting you yellow torch.”  
“It’s Cullen,” he said. “Cullen Rutherford.”  
“Well then Mr. Rutherford,” she said in a way that sent shivers down his spine. “Thank you for letting me crawl into your window at such an ungodly hour.” She started to step out the window, stopping with one leg in and the other out her bag strapped across her exposed shoulders letting him notice the array of freckles she had. “It’s Sage by the way, Sage Amell.”  
“Sage,” he said softly not sure if she could hear him or not, he liked the way it rolled of his tongue. “Maybe you could show me your drawings sometime, you know as a favour for crashing into my door room.”  
Sage smiled softly stepping out the rest of the window and onto the small man sized balcony they had. “I work at the Hanged Man, shift ends at eleven. Maybe I can help you think of a better title like It really blows your mind.”  
“How is that any better?” he laughed.  
Sage simply shrugged, “I have a friend Varric, he’s a writer he always says the title is the hardest part. Then again he writes fantasy and dungeons and dragon games not stuffy old history papers.”  
“They can be more inviting then they seem,” he tried to stand up for his chosen course. “Sometimes.”  
“Night Cullen,” she smiled once more before heading out the window and into the night.  
Cullen moved back over to his desk putting his glasses back on and leaning back in his chair, “Huh.” He smiled to himself for once thinking he just may stop by the lowtown bar.


	2. The Hanged Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair has a habit of ruining moments

“I swear if I didn’t need to pay for my stupid bio-chemistry degree I would quit,” Dagni said throwing her towel down onto the bar table. “Maybe I should become a high class call girl, wear pretty dresses and have all the money I need.”  
“Oh come on Dagni this place has a certain charm,” Sage prodded tapping the worn wooden bar table.  
“It does indeed I would hate working in some normal classier place, sweet sweet Lowtown,” Dagni smiled over at her friend. “But if that guy grabs my ass one more time I’m slamming his head on the table.”  
“I don’t doubt that at all,” Sage laughed hitting her friend playfully on the arm and pointing over to where Alistair was sitting with Lelianna in the corner watching the immediate blush creeping up onto her friend’s neck. She watched her friend walk over towards them, pad in one hand ready to take their order and the other holding the three bars a table in her section had ordered. As if on cue, when she put the beers down and smiled at the older men she began to walk off the black haired one slapping her ass. Dagni was quick to grab his hand holding it behind his back while the other pulled his head down onto the table. Sage was having a hard time not to burst into laughter at Alistair’s face in the background, though he softened up when she walked over to him kissing him on the cheek while Lelianna smiled at the two of them.  
It was 10:53pm her shift was nearly over and she was nervous, it had been a bold move asking if yellow torch would want to see her. Nervous was not a feeling she dealt with often. She was confident by nature and slipping into Alistair’s dorm room last night with a cocky grin and quick reply to the yellow tor- no Cullen’s words. Yet every time the bell above the door rang her eyes quickly darted over to the next stranger that walked through the door.  
“What’s eating you Amell?” Varric asked taking a seat on the stool before her.  
“Nothing,” she said far too quickly if the way he was eyeing her was anything to go by. “My art projects just taking a lot out of me.” That wasn’t a complete lie either; her final was really eating at her especially only having gotten her sketchbook back last night.  
“Sure thing fairy,” Varric said still appraising her. “You and Daggers need to take a break from this place soon poor guy over there is really taking a beating.” Sage looked past Varric noticing Dagni having a heated argument with the patron who seemed to be shrinking away from her; the red haired girl was small but she could be quite threatening when she wanted or needed to be. “Actually you may want to stop her before you lose all your business.”  
Sage smiled quickly at Varric before throwing the abandoned towel at Hawke and heading over to Dagni grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away. “You’re certainly not getting any tips that way.”  
“No, but if I take my top off I’ll be raking in the dollar bills,” she replied with a laugh. “Oh and there is a tall drink of water staring at your right now.”  
Sage turned around noticing Cullen over by the bar when she looked his way he quickly he ducked his head pretending to be engrossed in the book he had brought. Sage smiled to herself walking slowly back up to the bar and walked behind the counter. Hawke was smirking over at her while chatting to Varric.   
“What can I getcha?” she asked smiling at Cullen trying to be casual.  
“I don’t really drink,” he replied shyly finally looking up from his book.  
“Well we do have this wonderful drink,” she went on to say smiling as she did. “It’s occasionally cold and may even come with ice. It’s this magical thing called water.”  
Cullen let out a soft chuckle making her smile, “Sounds good to me.”  
Sage was quick to bring him a glass of cold water and some cheap whiskey for herself grabbing her book from under the counter and walking over to a corner booth turning around and motioning him to follow her.   
“Is it the perfect temperature?” she asked smiling. “Because my shifts over so that’s not my problem anymore.”  
“It’s fine,” he smiled. “So this book of yours?”  
“Right,” Sage said placing it gently on the table. “Be kind.”  
“An art major that is afraid of showing their art and critics,” Cullen teased. “Are you sure you’re in the right career path?”  
“Career,” she said holding her chest. “You haven’t even seen anything and you already think I could make some money. Well yellow torch you are quite the flatterer.”  
Cullen groaned, “Of all the things I could have picked up it was a torch.”  
“And it glows in the dark,” she laughed. “Alistair must have some serious nyctophobia if he needs a torch to glow.”  
Cullen took the sketch book gently as if he was still asking for permission to open it; the shy smile he received gave him the final invitation. Flipping to the first page it was filled with intricate flowers similar to that of the cover, the next were figures; people of different races that looked like they belonged in the video games Alistair was always playing. The next few pages had various drawings of couples, followed by animals.  
“These are amazing,” he said a little awestruck he couldn’t even draw a proper stick figure let alone a detailed eye made with charcoal.   
“Thanks,” Sage replied softly with a sheepish smile. “So what’s your major then?” she wanted to hit her head on the table with that question, it was like every freshman mixer all over again.  
“History,” Cullen replied smoothly. “Still haven’t come up with a better title though.”  
“Did the word count at least go up?”   
Cullen chuckled nodding his head, he opened his mouth to say more but Alistair cut him off by clapping him hard on the back.  
“Cullen you’re finally out of the batcave and on a date,” he smiled throwing his arm around the blushing mans neck. Sage glared at Alistair wishing Dagni would appear and drag him away, also hoping that Dagni was not behind any of this. Alistair tended to have a mind of his own and an excitable mabari one at that.  
“I uh,” Cullen cleared his throat. “I have to go now.”  
And with that Cullen grabbed his jacket from the chair he was sitting on and high tailed it out the bar. Sage looked up wrath in her eyes at Alistair who suddenly seemed to look nervous and a little scared.  
“You and Dagni really have that look perfected,” Alistair said trying to lighten the mood. “And I may just go back over to her now.”  
“You’re an idiot,” Dagni exclaimed hitting him on one arm while Sage hit other.   
“And an asshole,” Sage said hitting him again.  
“Okay ouch,” he said rubbing both of his arms. “What was that for?”  
“They were having a moment,” Dagni said obviously. “And then you went over there like an excited puppy with bad jokes.”  
“Bad jokes?” he asked putting a hand to his chest. “You wound me.”  
“Somehow I think you’ll survive Alistair,” Sage said rolling her eyes. “Well our shift is over so I’m going to get away from Alistair before I turn him into a punching bag.”  
“You two are far too violent,” Alistair said looking between the friends. “Need a ride?”  
“I think I may just pick up an extra shift with Hawke,” Dagni smirked. “You know so you really won’t turn into a punching bag.”  
“Then I will go be around someone that does enjoy my fine company,” he replied dramatically making his leave.  
“Wait,” Dagni groaned before pulling him towards her cupping his face and kissing his cheek. “Still mad at you for the record.”  
“You are very confusing,” Alistair stared at his girlfriend. “I like it.”  
“You can go now,” Dagni said pushing him away and out the door and taking the seat opposite her friend, pulling her long red hair into a pony tail and resting her head on her chin and smirking at her friend.   
“What’s that look for?” Sage asked crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.  
“You were looking at Cullen the way I did when I first met Alistair,” she smiled.   
“I was not,” Sage replied like a four year old.  
“Were to.”  
“Was not.”  
“Wer- okay we’re not twelve years old on the playground,” Dagni said with a laugh. “All I know is the guy has been through a lot so play nice.”  
“You don’t think I can do nice?” Sage asked feigning to be hurt. “Surana that hurts.”  
“All I’m saying that don’t go about it like I did with Alistair,” she sighed.  
“So no mind games or teasing him?” she asked.  
“Oh no definitely tease him,” she winked earning her a laugh from Sage. “Look you know how Alistair has dealt with a lot of things so has Cullen they just handle it differently.”  
“I’ve met him once crawling through his window and suddenly you’re planning a wedding?” Sage asked with a laugh.  
“Maker no,” Dagni laughed. “That would be Leels job.”  
“I’ll drink to that,” she laughed toasting with her friend. “But my point I met him once and then showed him my sketch book it’s not exactly a date.”  
“But you do want one right?” she asked knowingly smiling when Sage’s blush gave her the answer she wanted. “And I’ll get Alistair to...”  
“Don’t change him,” Sage rushed out. “You wouldn’t want him to change, you like his cliché romanticism and he likes the fact you can kick ass and have been arrested.”  
“Ah you were there with me,” Dagni reminded. “We’re actual partners in crime.”  
“You’re damn right,” she laughed back.


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's nice to have chats with friends and get some background knowledge

_Good day now innit, suns all shiny and bright and stuff. People like that right? Maybe. No one go near the chemistry block today, there’s been uh well let’s just not go down there. ___  
“Is it just me or has the Red Jenny radio show gone down a little bit?” Sage asked Dagni as they walked down the hall.  
“Hey Sera is trying,” Dagni fought back. “And in all fairness you really don’t want to go down near the chemistry block.”  
“What did you do?” She asked knowingly.  
“Why would you-” Dagni started to say. “Okay fine Morrigan and I may have caused a minor explosion, no big deal.”  
“Is that why your hair is singed?” Sage asked grabbing some of the strands. “What did you screw up?”  
“Well we were kind of going off book,” she replied sheepishly making Sage laugh. “Class was just so damn boring so we messed around with some of the chemicals and then poof.”  
“I think you mean BOOM or BANG,” Sage enunciated the words. “Not a simple poof.”  
“Well then let’s pretend this isn’t just a simple push,” Dagni smirked before pushing her friend aside and straight into, oh Sage was going to kill her. Her books had scattered in every direction and a pair of glasses rested just between her feet; she was thankful she hadn’t stepped on them.  
“Sorry,” she muttered trying to collect her belongings and her pride. Dagni was the clumsy one and also the number one on her hit list. Looking up already she was face to face with a blushing Cullen. “Tripped on my shoelace.”  
“It’s perfectly tied,” Cullen said looking down.  
“Right,” she said in a rush. “That’s because...I tied it then lost my balance standing up.” Sage mentally cringed wanting to crawl up into a hole or maybe just the chemistry department no one would be around there.  
“Your glasses,” Sage said holding out his glasses not meeting his eyes. Where’s there a joke in there somewhere? That was Alistair’s expertises. “So I’ll see you later then.” She just wanted this moment to be over.  
Sage had started to walk away holding her books close to her chest but, Cullen had quickly grabbed her arm and said the most incoherent speech she had ever heard and she took a literature class with an Antivian.  
“doyouwannngetcoffeafterclasswithmesometimeornotmaybeifyouwant,”  
“Sorry?” Sage asked tilting her head in confusion. “I didn’t quite catch that.”  
“Right,” Cullen said starting to blush and his hand went to the back of his neck. “What I meant to say was-“  
“You wanted to go out for coffee?”Sage said with a smirk. She took the class with the Antivian; she defiantly learnt how to understand the accent. And she defiantly liked to mess with handsome blushing blondes.  
“So do you?” he asked shyly his hand still stuck at the nape of his neck.  
“I’d love to,” Sage smiled. “I can’t today though; I have an art thing until 5.”  
“Art thing?” Cullen replied though Sage could see the slight dejection in his eyes.  
“Yeah sculpture I hate it,” Sage laughed. “Though Bull tried to make a bong the other week.”  
“Was he successful?” Cullen asked seeming both concerned and amused.  
“Oh yeah,” Sage laughed. “I heard Varric wrote some amazing chapters after smoking some root with him.”  
“That’s,” Cullen said before pausing. “Actually not very surprising. So maybe dinner tomorrow night?”  
Sage smiled blushing slightly and looking up bashful Cullen, “Yeah I’d like that.”  
“That’s great,” he said a little too quickly and Sage didn’t miss how his hand shot right back to his neck. “I mean...I think I’m just going to go and I’ll see you later.” Sage didn’t a have chance to say anything before Cullen started to take off down the corridor. I have a date she thought smiling as she walked to her class.

/*/*/

Cullen was lying against his bed frame with a copy of Brother Genitivi’s tales when Alistair burst into the room and flopped down hard onto his mattress. Cullen didn’t bother looking up from his page and favoured for skimming the last paragraph again rather than bend to the will of his old friend.  
“So I heard your girlfriend blew up the chemistry department,” Cullen said will flipping the page over.  
“Definitely Morrigan’s idea,” Alistair said with a nod. “Maybe, okay she does tend to goof of a lot-“  
“I wonder where she get’s that from,” Cullen smirked still reading his book.  
“Obviously you’ve never seen her and Sage together now that is a force to be reckoned with” Alistair laughed. “And I heard you asked her out.”  
“And how did you find this out?” Cullen asked immediately realising his mistake. Alistair had always been good at making traps like this for him; they met in high school and were fast friends. Possibly because Alistair also had a major crush on his sister Mia for a small time and the more likely reason they were late to biology and didn’t get to pick their lab partners.  
“Not until you just told me,” Alistair said with a cheeky grin. “So where are you taking her?”  
“Dinner,” he replied giving up any hope of finishing his book now. “Somewhere nice.”  
“That new place,” Alistair said flicking his fingers as he always did to try and remember something. “The Viscounts, it’s new. Can’t remember where I heard it.”  
“Are you sure that’s not too fancy?” Cullen asked, there’s wooing a girl and then there is over doing it and scaring them off completely. “She does work at the Hanged Man.”  
“So does Dagni,” Alistair said sounding a little irritated. “What’s wrong with that?”  
“What I mean,” Cullen said trying to rectify himself in the hole he had created. “That won’t be over doing it?”  
“Nah, Sage is the classy one in their friendship,” Alistair laughed out. “Uh maybe don’t tell Dagni I said that, Varric calls her Daggers for a reason. Plus the place is still new plenty of good bad or ugly reputations to be made there. Hopefully yours can be the start to a new relationship. Plus she likes all that gooey romantic crap a direct quote from my girlfriend.”  
“You must be so happy together,” Cullen said dryly making his roommate throw a pillow at him. “Considering you never shut up about her.”  
“She’s not all I talk about,” Alistair said with a roll of his eyes. “I happen to ramble on as you say about cheese, Grey Wardens and templar rivalry teams, my dietician classes not to mention our awkward teen phases not to mention to the time-“  
“Okay,” Cullen said loudly. “I get it there is more to you than the girl you’re dating, how is that going though?”  
“She’s meeting Eamon,” Alistair said started to look nervous especially with Cullen’s response off a hard sigh. “Yeah she’s nervous and really beating herself up about it all. I don’t think I’ve actually ever seen her look this scared, and she just blew up the chemistry department.”  
Cullen let out a chuckle at that, “Yeah she doesn’t seem the type to scare easily, but apparently big scary Eamon will do the trick.”  
“It’ll be an interesting evening,” Alistair sighed running a hand through his hair. “I’ll just get her some roses beforehand.”  
“What about that gooey romantic crap” Cullen said. “I thought she wasn’t the type.”  
“Before we started dating I gave her a rose,” Alistair said smiling fondly at the memory. “It’s pressed in one of her notebooks, I’m pretty sure that’s the length of her ‘gooey romantic crap’ she likes roses.”  
“I think she just likes that fact you’re a huge dork,” Cullen teased making his roommate laugh. “So uh is there anything I should know about ah well you see I don’t-“  
“Don’t want to screw things up with Sage,” Alistair finished with a nod. “So you’re asking my advice on what to say right?” With Cullen’s nod Alistair went on. “She likes mythology you’ve seen her art right? There isn’t much point impressing her with how much you know because she’ll see right through it and call you out. She was in the circle with Dagni and that Anders guy, you know the nurse student they have some crazy stories so I’d start there. Just see how it goes.”  
Before Cullen had a chance to say more Alistair cut in again, “No see if she likes chess.”

*/*/*

Dagni walked into their dorm room looking like a hurricane, “The worst has happened,” Dagni said falling down hard onto her bed. “It has to be the apocalypse.”  
“Okay,” Sage said closing her laptop and turning on her chair to face her friend. “This assignment was dead boring anyway.”  
“I have to have dinner with Alistair’s uh,” Dagni started before continuing awkwardly. “Uncle?”  
“Eamon?” Sage offered. “Like his quasi uncle Eamon?”  
“No the king of Ferelden, of course blooding Eamon,” she sassed. “He hates me; this is going to be the worst dinner ever. And yes I am including the time you forced me to go out with that Templar.”  
“I still can’t believe you threw a drink in his face,” Sage said with a laugh, even if he kind of deserved it. “But hey maybe this is karma.”  
“So I push you into the guy you like and have not stopped talking to me about for the last four days and I have to have dinner with Eamon as his girlfriend,” Dagni said getting up from where she had fallen on her bed. “Hello radio head is that you? NO because you’re not the freaking Karma Police.”  
“Need help picking an outfit then?” Sage asked changing the subject knowing Dagni would blow it up into a long winded speech that would end with them with a bottle of vodka in an alley way somewhere. Then again that could be fun.  
“But you know who he does like though,” She said still wound up.  
“That Cousland bitch,” Sage said filling the blank. There was a long feud between Elissa Cousland , Sage Amell and Dagni Surana. It had started around the first year of university when Alistair had a date with her, and Dagni had been pining after him since she ran into him with a box of weapons. Cousland of course made this huge deal about it and continued to rub it in her face, even though Alistair wasn’t overly interested in her at all.  
While Sage became involved not only because she had been best friends with Dagni since their days in the circle, but also because Elissa had made it her life’s work to it prove that it was her and Dagni behind all of the graffiti that was happening around campus. In all fairness they were behind all of the Gryphons and dragons around campus and phrases that weren’t too polite to the more elite family’s ie the Couslands. Most of what they learnt from this was A) Dagni was surprisingly good with spray paint B) Elissa was ridiculous and also C) they should open a tattoo parlour together, but that was just her pipe dream.  
“Eamon was practically planning their wedding,” Dagni sighed taking a seat next to her friend and resting her head on her shoulder. “I’ve been with him six months now and it’s like I don’t even exist to him. Maybe it’s because I’m an elf.”  
“Okay now that’s ridiculous,” Sage said throwing her arm around her shoulders. “Plus you’re the most badass elf I’ve ever met, except maybe Sera but you’re a close second.”  
Dagni nudged her friend pushing her off the bed making them both laugh, “So the disaster is tomorrow night, if it gets really bad a fake emergency is always welcome.”  
“I uh can’t actually,” Sage said a little shyly making Dagni jumped down onto the floor with her. “I have a date.”  
“So Cullen finally made a move,” she smiled. “Good on him, what are you doing?”  
“Dinner,” Sage said with a smile. “Tomorrow night, so if it’s a disaster a fake emergency is always welcome.”  
“And you’re using my own lines, I’m touched,” Dagni smiled. “Just don’t use Alistair’s.”  
“His cheesy pickup lines only work on you Surana,” Sage said moving so she was next to her. “I mean because you’re a pirate do you prefer your parrot here,” she said touching one shoulder before wrapping her arm around her fully. “Or here? I still can’t believe you went for that.”  
Dagni burst out into laughter, “It was cute,” she said trying to justify it. “That’s just how Alistair is incredibly perfectly goofy.”  
“Okay so full girl and outfit plan?” Sage said lifting Dagni up off the floor and towards the wardrobes.  
“Can I do your makeup as well?” Dagni asked that slight tinkle in her eye.  
“Somehow I don’t think your smoky-eye dark red lips aren’t the way to go,” Sage said gently. “You’re kind of like a punk rock Barbie.”  
“Punk rock Barbie?” Dagni said looking mildly insulated. “You’re the one with purple hair.”  
“And you have a nose ring,” Sage stated pointing at it. “Which you may want to ditch for the dinner.”  
“So I have to change everything about myself to impress a man? Seriously Sage what are you the 20th century because you’re seriously repressing,” Dagni said crossing her arms. “Okay fine I’ll be casual.”  
“Okay so here’s the deal,” Sage said trying to distract her friend. “You don’t make me look like I belong in a music video and I’ll make sure you don’t look like you’re ready to go to a rock concert, which includes not going on your bike and covering the tattoo.”  
“The Gryphon?” Dagni she replied sadly. “There a way too many rules for this, can I just go hide in the Korcari wilds or something?”  
“Sadly no you’re going to have to face him,” Sage said. “All else fails you and Morrigan can just blow up the place.”  
“Minor explosion!” Dagni exclaimed. “And it was just our lab and a bit of dark smear on the roof.”  
“So a perfect distraction,” She smirked.  
“I hate you.”  
“And I love you,” Sage smiled hugging her friend. “Okay two dinners and a guide on how to look classy.”  
“Where’s that uptight Cousland when you need her?” Dagni laughed.


	4. Accidental Double Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Zevran is a terrible waiter

Sage was sitting on her bed already dolled up in a simple ring velvet dress with black wedges with winged eyeliner courtesy of the nerve racked Dagni who so far had run her hands down the smooth red velveteen fabric and checked herself out from different angles. Sage had lent her a black blazer to cover the detailed Gryphon tattoo and made her tone down her makeup three times now.

“You need to chill,” Sage said coming up behind her and wrapping her in a hug. “You look beautiful and Eamon is going to fall in love with you right on the spot.”  
“And forget the fact I’ve been arrested,” Dagni was quick to supply. “With you none the less.”  
“Okay Cullen doesn’t need to know my dark and twisted self just yet,” Sage smiled wickedly. “First date remember? Do you know much about him?”  
“You’re hitting me up for information?” Dagni said smirking. “Well he was on the football team with Alistair in high school, he takes history which you know, pretty religious but not in a I WILL CONVERT YOU way,” Dagni said saying the last phrases as dark as possible. Kind of like the time in dungeons and dragons when her character was possessed and she just had to do a funky voice that even made Bull slightly scared. For someone so small, she could be little terrifying. “Ah what else oh avoid talking about druffalo.”  
“Because they just come up so naturally,” Sage said sarcastically while Dagni poked her tongue out at her. “Okay history, football and not druffalo think I got it.”  
“Oh and don’t prat on about art history too much no one likes that,” Dagni said while changing her lipstick colour again. Then again Sage was the one that said everything has to be perfectly casual with a mix of classy.  
“I talk to you about it all the time!”  
“Yeah and about that,” Dagni said smiling before getting hit with a pillow. “Alright before this turns into a full on brawl I need to get going. And if that if that isn’t my gentleman caller at the door right now. Three. Two. One.” She opened the door revealing Alistair prepared to knock holding a bouquet of roses in his other hand. He was dressed in a grey suit that even made Sage swoon a little bit; it was a drastic change from goofy t-shirts and jeans. Sage watched as Dagni completely lit up at the sight of him and gave him quick to kiss and take the roses from his hand.

“You’re perfect,” Dagni smiled moving over to her desk and putting them in a large goblet that was already there, usually ready for the next lot.  
“You look beautiful,” Alistair smiled taking her hand and kissing her on the cheek. “And you’ll be fine, so stop stressing you’re shaking a little. And Sage looking good enjoy the date.”  
“Thanks Alistair,” Sage replied laughing. “Go forth and try not to let my best friend getting eaten alive.”  
“I’ll keep her safe don’t worry yourself precious little head Amell,” Alistair smiled before leading the pair out the dorm.  
Sage made a move she still had 10 minutes until he was technically supposed to be here unsure of what to do with the time. It had been a while since she had been on a proper date. She should draw something, calm her nerves. Looking around the room her eyes landed on the roses; simple and quick. She grabbed her pencil and started sketching, there was something so calming about it maybe because she always lost herself in her art. 

The knock on the door made her pencil strike through the middle petal, but for once she didn’t mind. Standing up and checking herself out in the mirror suddenly getting a new wave of nerves. She brushed her deep purple hair until it was straight and went to the door. Taking a deep breath in she grasped the cold metal and pulled the door open.  
Cullen was standing there dressed in a red button down t-shirt he was holding a bunch of dawn lotus flowers in his hands and covering part of his face. 

“It’s not too cheesy is it?” Cullen asked a shyly.  
“It would be better if I could see that cute little embarrassed smile and blush you have,” Sage teased taking the flowers and inhaling the beautiful aroma they gave off. “They’re beautiful.”  
“You’re beautiful,” Cullen blurted out before tightly closing his eyes and rubbing his neck with his left hand. “That ah, Alistair has been in my head all day. That was pretty lame.”  
“He has the effect on people,” Sage smiled. “But don’t worry, I don’t mind.”  
“So the reservation is in half an hour so we should probably get going,” Cullen said feeling a sudden rush of nerves and excitement all at once; it was overwhelming.  
“Lead the way Mr. Rutherford,” Sage smiled.

*/*/*

The Viscount was fairly packed considering it had just recently been opened; most of the patrons were unsurprisingly human with a few elves; thankfully once not being serving staff. And then one Qunari sticking out like a sore thumb being the tallest one there and the only one with horns.  
“Ser Cullen your table is ready,” Came a soft female’s voice leading the couple over to a table in the back. Walking behind Cullen whom had quickly came to a standstill and noticing a few metres ahead was Alistair, Eamon and a very nervous looking Dagni. Alistair looked up seeming to notice Cullen had been staring at him, while Sage behind him was stifling giggles.  
“I think I just remembered where I heard about this place,” Alistair said with a laugh making Cullen groan and utter makers breath. Sage seemed to be slightly distracted watching Dagni interact with Eamon.  
The hostess cleared her throat, “Would you like a table closer?” she asked  
“No ah the one you have is fine,” Cullen said still glaring down at his friend seeing Dagni mouth kill me over at Sage.  
“Did you say something?” Eamon asked looking at Dagni.  
“I love your shirt,” Dagni said quickly while Sage shot her an amused look and started to push Cullen forward so they would leave the pair alone.  
Like any gentleman would, Cullen pulled out the chair for a blushing Sage to sit on; the lightening in the place bouncy off her features making her look like she belonged in one of the old films he used to watch with Mia, Rosalie and Branson.

“How’d you meet Dagni?” Cullen asked. “You were in the circle right?”  
Sage nodded, “The glorious boarding school, managed to get into a lot of trouble fairly often. Trust me when I say the chemistry department fails in comparison to some of the stunts Anders pulled.”  
“How so?” he asked wondering what a nursing student could do that could be compared as worse than a minor explosion.  
“Well he was always escaping,” Sage started. “Many side pranks to deter the staff over to where chemical reactions which Dagni tended to help with every so often. One time he used knock out gas, but he was back the next day. I’m pretty sure he spent the whole time in detention it’s almost a wonder he made it to University. So why History?”  
“I just find it interesting,” Cullen said. “I wouldn’t say it’s my only passion or interest though.”  
“So what is then?” Sage asked. “Any dark little secrets?”  
“Okay but I want a fair trade,” he said earning an agreeing nod. “I play the guitar, sometimes. Not really so much anymore and not very well.”  
“Oh a musician?” Sage asked impressed leaning on her hand. “Can you sing to?”  
Cullen immediately felt the heat rising from his neck to his cheeks, resisting the temptation to rub the back of his neck because he was starting to look like a fool doing that every few minutes.

 

Wow Connor has really grown up,” Dagni said forcing a smile. “Magic tricks the whole pull a bunny out of a hat thing? Sawing someone in half? Books can teach you so many things these days.” She said followed by some nervous laughter.  
“It isn’t exactly something I’m fond of him doing,” Eamon replied. “I’d rather he applied his skills elsewhere.”  
“Right,” they heard Dagni spluttered out. “Ah well science is amazing for that, you know chemicals, genetics, velocity- she trailed off.  
“She’s not having the best time over there is she?” Cullen asked looking over at the elf who had taken a long sip of wine while smiling politely at whatever Eamon was talking about. 

 

“She can handle herself,” Sage said smiling taking a look at her bumbling friend. “Now don’t change the topic, you play guitar?”  
“Mostly old songs,” Cullen said with a laugh. “Like the ones from the history books. Your turn.”  
“Okay,” Sage said taking a moment to think. “Uh see this dent here,” she said leaning forward and pointing to her nose. “I opened a cabinet and then ended up breaking my nose in the process.”  
Cullen let out a loud laugh at that, “That’s pretty talented.”  
“So how did you meet Alistair then?” she asked.  
“Also high school,” Cullen said. “We were rival teams before he ended up transferring to the Academy and we were both late to biology and ended up being lab partners. Every time a dissection came up it was a bit of a race to see who could do what first, both hoping the other was squeamish; he wasn’t overly fond of the toad though.”  
“I don’t blame him,” Sage laughed. “Dagni would always take over in anything science related while we just watched in awe. Which was for the best, I managed to screw up our forensic assignment mislabeling the fake evidence. Jowan at least picked up on it before Dagni did. How I managed to label the weapon as the chemical residue found on the fake victim was one heck of a screw up.”  
“There was a forensic course?” Cullen asked wondering where that was in his schooling days, sounded far more enjoyable than basic physics which he could never wrap his around.  
“It was an advance class in senior year,” Sage went on to say. “Professor Irving made it one of our final projects, Anders was basically jumping off the walls with excitement.”

 

“So how is school going for you Miss Surana,” Eamon asked her.  
“Yeah great,” she stammered. “Chemistry has been really interesting this semester.”  
“I heard there was an incident in one of the labs,” Eamon went on to say. “You don’t know anything about that do you?”  
“Eamon,” Alistair cut in. “Dagni has been jumping through your hoops all night and you need to cut her a break okay. She’s my girlfriend and means much more to me than you realise, and I need you to respect my choices in life even if they aren’t to your perfect plan or rather Isolde plans.”  
“I think I may just go to the bathroom,” Dagni said standing up nearly knocking over her drink in the process, Alistair giving her hand a small squeeze as she went by.

 

“Go after her,” Cullen said looking over to where Dagni was heading.  
“We’re on a date,” Sage reminded him taking a bite of the bread on the table.  
“It’s fine,” He said. “Just go check on her.”  
“Thanks,” Sage said with a smile heading off to check on her friend.

Cullen looked over to where Alistair seemed to be in a heated discussion with his Uncle, catching small snips about Lady Isolde someone Cullen already knew far too much about. She hadn’t been the most caring person towards Alistair and the reason he had to transfer schools and into ones with boarding. Alistair however at least got along well with Eamon’s brother Teagan, a professor at the school that well wasn’t the most professional at times. Cullen shot him a comforting look when he glanced over receiving a small smile back. From the sounds of what he was hearing, that man was in pretty infatuated with the elf.

*/*/*

“You going okay?” Sage asked Dagni splashing some water on the back of her neck. “I mean I hate to eavesdrop but he’s making it so easy.”  
“Did you hear what he said though?” Dagni said smiling, why was she smiling she was literally being thrown into a wyvern den and she was beaming. “I mean he stuck up for me for one, but she means much more to me than you realise I’m just...happy you know for the first time in a while now. So how’s your date going?”  
“Pretty well,” Sage smiled. “This place is so fancy I was terrified of using the wrong fork.”  
“You were terrified,” Dagni laughed. “I’m the one with a bloody Arl at the table, I chose the wrong knife and he glared down at my hand like it had been poisoned. I should probably get back out there, tell me all the gory details later.” She smirked heading back out the door.  
“Okay Sage you can do this,” she said looking herself over in the mirror. Heading back out of the bathroom seeing Dagni looking far more comfortable than she had been a minute ago now happily wrapped around Alistair’s arm while Eamon seemed to have cooled down.

“Are you playing chess?” Sage asked glancing over to where Cullen was engrossed on his phone, jumping when he heard her voice.  
“Uh,” Cullen replied awkwardly. “Well yes.”

The waiter came over halting any further conversation, and Sage completely froze in her place. Yes in hindsight Kirkwall wasn’t exactly the largest of places, but shouldn’t running into Alistair and Dagni been enough. No? Of course not, let’s just throw in Zevran the mother of all embarrassing stories and no tact or limits.  
“What would you-,” Zevran started before smirking down at Sage, please let him just not recognise her. “Hold on weren’t you the one with-“  
“Nope,” Sage cut in quickly she knew where that was going.  
“I swear I saw you one time,” he began again. “You were in that-“  
“Wrong person.” Not a road Cullen should know about just yet.  
“Now I’m positive last week you were caught with that foxy friend of yours in the-“  
“Zevran I will tip you beyond the void if you do shut up,” Sage said a little harshly while Cullen simply sat there looking amused.  
“So what are you two having?” Zevran asked glancing between the pair a shit eating grin on his face. “Shared piece of cake? A beverage with two straws? Spaghetti?”  
“How did you even get hired?” Sage asked getting frustrated with her friend. Well he was more Dagni’s friend than hers.  
“I’m charming,” Zevran replied smoothly.  
“You’re losing your tip,” she said looking over at the menu again.  
“Steak and vegetables,” Cullen cut in and Sage threw him a thankful smile. Zevran who too much all at once.  
“Rare,” Zevran said with a smirk. “Well done?”  
“I’ll have the steak to,” Sage added in with a nod.  
“Are you sure?” Zevran asked starting to smile wickedly. “It’s pretty big piece of meat.”  
“Oh I’m pretty sure,” Sage said forcing a smile.  
“Are you positive you’ll be able to handle it?” Zevran smirked looking over to confused Cullen.  
“Definitely,” Sage replied forcefully hoping he would just go away already.  
“Well aren’t you lucky,” Zevran said winking to Cullen causing him to choke on his water. “I’ll be by with your food soon.”  
Sage was in a world of embarrassment; Cullen didn’t appear to be having the most stable of moments either. The Zevran effect, making people feeling uncomfortable since he stepped foot in Dagni’s life.  
“I’m sorry about him,” Sage rushed out. “He’s close with Dagni and tends to have a running mouth and thinks all of Thedas revolves around himself or sex. I mean putting him and Isabela into a room together is intense.”  
“He seems to know a lot about you,” Cullen said.  
“He seen me drunk,” Sage stated. “There is a huge difference.”

 

“Alistair it’s great to hear how well your course is doing,” Eamon said smiling for the first time all evening.  
“I’m pretty sure I’ve been a right pain in the ass to my friends,” Alistair chuckled. “Constantly going around and basically studying their diet and added helpful hints.”  
“I don’t think Isabela was overly fond of that,” Dagni smiled. “You got the biggest lecture from her.”

 

The rest of the date went overly pretty smoothly, the basics of family and Cullen seemed to have a large one. Sage herself had one brother and older one and a right pain in her ass half the time, apparently Mia was the same so they were in the same boat of constant streams of letters that left half written replies over the floor of their dorm rooms. Zevran seemed to have left them alone for the night and Sage did try to leave a slightly generous tip, but Cullen seemed to prefer paying. It was a gentleman first date kind of rule apparently.

Next one?” Cullen asked a small smile toying on his lips.  
“Um,” Sage said lamely biting her lip. “I mean if you wanted to I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea.”  
“I could be persuaded,” Cullen said with a smirk tracing his hand down her arm before landing on her waist.   
His eyes were locked down on hers, switching between her lips and the wide eyed look she was giving him. He lent in slowly and Sage closed the gap between them. His lips brushed hers feather light. She felt his lips quirk into a smile and she pressed in with slightly more force. A gentle swipe of his tongue on her lower lip made her let out a soft noise she would deny to anyone else. “I think I could do a second date,” Cullen said still smirking when he pulled away leaving her a little breathless.

“Are you sure you don’t need anymore convincing?” Sage said noticing his hand was still holding onto her waist making him chuckle.  
“Definitely,” he said and taking her hand. “Just maybe not when your friend is staring out the window.”  
“Andraste’s tits,” Sage muttered. “That elf has a world of pain coming his way.”  
“Somehow,” Cullen said taking his keys out. “I really don’t doubt that at all.”


	5. Misadventures with Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dungeons and Dragons

“Guess who?” Dagni asked coming up behind Sage and covering her eyes.  
“Well this certainly isn’t the voice of someone I’ve known since I was ten,” Sage said sarcastically. “Maybe a darkspawn. They’ve come back to mess with me, because I Sage Amell-“  
“Oh blah blah blah,” Dagni said taking a seat down in front of her. “Spare me you egotistical rant. How was the date?”  
Sage felt herself blush. She had had a surprisingly good time. Cullen started off shy and awkward, when he gained some confidence he was a lot quicker with quips that had her laughing. He made her smile that whole night, something no one had really done in a while, let alone made her feel beautiful. The last date she went on the guy did not remember her name and wore a Hawaiian printed t-shirt. Cullen pretty much blew her last two years of dating out of the water. And that kiss made her knees weak and shiver from her spine down to her toes.

“It was,” Sage paused. “Really great.” True affection sang its way into her words.  
“Second date material?”  
“Definitely,” Sage said quicker than intended making her friend laugh. “So your evening picked up? I didn’t hear any glass shattering so I took that as a good sign.”  
“Alistair really stood up for me,” Dagni replied smiling. “Eamon started to warm up to me towards the end. He pulled me aside while Alistair got his car, said I clearly made Alistair happier than Elissa ever would and he was glad Alistair had found someone like that.”  
“That’s ridiculously sweet,” Sage smiled. “Where’s the game tonight?”  
“Hanged man after work,” Dagni replied. “Morrigan will be there as well as Alistair so get prepared for a serious amount of conflict both in game and out. You should invite Cullen.”  
“And have him deal with that drama?” Sage said looking her friend over.  
“He barely knows anyone,” Dagni said. “I met him through Alistair and aside from you I don’t think he’s had that much contact with anyone other than him. So what’s a better way to introduce your new guy to your friends than a drunken game of dungeons and dragons?”  
“I can think of a million better ways,” Sage stated. “But it could be fun.”  
“Yes,” Dagni said clapping her hands together. “See you at 8.”

*/*/*

The coffee shop at the campus was packed and Cullen was beginning to feel claustrophobic except he still had half a mug of coffee perched between his calloused hands and it was too expensive to waste. He really needed to learn that everyone had a serious case of caffeine withdrawals around eleven o’clock. He did not do tight spaces not since-  
“Cullen,” he heard Sage say as she took a seat in the chair opposite him. She was wearing a large blue jumper that practically covered her whole body, she was effortlessly beautiful. “Fancy meeting you here.”  
“Well it is the one place on campus you can get a somewhat decent cup of coffee,” he said smiling warmly over at her.   
“You do that a lot,” Sage smiled making him blush.   
“What?”  
“Rub the back of your neck,” she smiled. His arm quickly dropped to his side only making her giggle, a sound he was becoming quite fond of. “So my friends, well some friends of mine play dungeons and dragons and if you wanted to join you could. Maybe?” she asked shyly. 

In the short period of time he had known her he knew this much. One, she had a penchant for sneaking in and out of windows. Two, her favourite colour was purple. Three, her socks never matched the other. Four, she had a minor knowledge on locking picking and finally she was not someone that he had ever seen shy or coy. Maker he was actually a little happy it was not him sounding nervous for once.

“Dungeons and dragons?” Cullen asked. “Sounds interesting.”  
“Well Varric is the dungeon master so trust me it can get pretty intense at times,” Sage said her confidence coming back as she smirked.   
“What time?” Cullen asked knowing he was free all day but, should probably try and play it cool and not seem overly eager to jump at a chance to spend time with her.  
“Eight,” he told her taking a sip of her coffee. “But I have a lot of time to kill. So if you’re also free and feel like doing anything or I can just go, yeah I should just go.”  
“No,” Cullen said a little too quickly grabbing her hand and letting it go as quickly as he had caught it. “I mean,” he said clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t have class today; we could make a day of it.”  
“Yeah,” Sage said with a soft smile. “I’d like that, and a better cup of coffee. Ever been to Deep Roads?”  
“Alistair has told me many great things about it,” he replied before taking a long sip of his drink. “Maybe get lunch there afterwards.”  
“After?” Sage said with a smile.  
“They opened this new gallery recently,” Cullen said starting to blush. “Uh Josie mentioned it, her sister is having some work displayed and you like art. I mean of course you do, you take an art course so why-“  
“Cullen,” Sage cut in fighting back a laugh. “You’re rambling. And you had me at art.”

*/*/*

The gallery itself was very impressive. Cullen however just had no idea what to expect let alone be able to wrap his mind around the surrealism of the sculpture which at least also had Sage a little perplexed. It was a reassurance in his mind now that he was far more bookish and reserved, than out there with all your emotions plastered for the world to see. Sage however seemed to be positively buzzing around the place, apparently not knowing they finally had a new range of art in the Hightown gallery and thanked Cullen for taking her at least five times each hour. Knowing she was happy brought a smile to his face.

After that they went off to the diner. Cullen quickly admitting this may possibly be the best cup of coffee he had had in Kirkwall. Even the food seemed to be far better than fancier places. He found himself far more relaxed in places like this, but he still wanted to take Sage to nicer places from time to time.  
Time had seemed to slow down and it was not until Sage’s phone buzzed indicating it was game time that Cullen noticed how long they had just been wandering through Hightown and laughing at the occasional Orlesian visitor. Both found the masks they wore quite amusing.

*/*/*

“Are you ready?” Sage asked him when they reached the Hanged Man.  
“Sounds like fun,” Cullen replied with a smile opening the door for her. “Far better than a history paper anyway.”  
“Oh procrastination,” Sage smiled. “Never would have pegged you for that.”  
“What can I say some beautiful girl came through my window one night,” Cullen said smoothly making her blush. “Been a little distracted ever since.”

“Are you two just going to stand there looking deeply into each other’s eyes all night or come over and play?” Dorian called out to them. Cullen’s hand shot up to his neck and he walked into the room, taking a seat next to Alistair with Sage across from him.  
“I think it would be fair now that we have successfully conned a new friend into out nerdy fold that a round of inductions are in order,” Varric smiled sorting out sheets of paper as he did, all filled with information that led to how the game function and areas to explore.  
“Well I’m Neria,” Dagni started off and extending her arms out before smashing them against her thighs before bouncing back up. “And I’m a mother fucking sorceress. Also a Tiefling”  
“Solana,” Sage chimed in. “Just a Sorceress and human.”  
Sera cut in laughing. “Madam Mai Bhalsych of Korse rogue and a thief ready to tempt ya fate.”  
“The name is Sten,” Bull smiled shaking an overwhelmed Cullen’s hand. “Tiefling, they’re the closest thing to Qunari and perfect for scaring the villagers.” He finished with a throaty laugh.  
“The name is Duncan,” Alistair smiled. “Sword and board.”  
“Mercucio and I happen to be a wizard,” Dorian said. “Can’t get blood all over my well thought out outfits.”  
“ _The _Morrigan,” said Morrigan who looked disinterested in the whole event. “Wild sorceress I’d advise to stay on my good side. In and out of game.” Cullen had a strong feeling that would be a wise idea. She had a very intimidating presence and from what he had heard from Alistair she was not overly fond of many people other than Dagni and Sage’s brother Adam.__

___“Lucky last,” Zevran said leaning forward and angling himself in Cullen’s direction. “Crow and I happen to be just as much as a sex god in game as I am out and to prove that I’m a gnome who’s sexiness transcends everything.”_  
“I think you’re overcompensating for something,” Dagni smiled clasping her hands together.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he winked over at her.  
“Setting her up for disappointment?” Sage said.  
“Game on Amell,” Zevran smirked leaning back his gaze focused Cullen. “So what about you handsome?”   
“Uh,” Cullen stammered looking between Sage and Alistair. “Steve?” he said making everyone laugh, though it all seemed well natured.  
“Steve?” Varric said looking him over. “Okay, human paladin?” he said handing him a character sheet with all the required information.  
“Sure,” Cullen nodded completely unsure of himself and knowing he was in way over his head. 

__The game started off from where they had left off. The group had picked up The Morrigan again who seemed to have a penchant for running off whenever Alistair became too much. As much as he could gather you simply said what you wanted to achieve and rolled to see if you were able to manage to do so without causing too much damage to yourself. By the time it was his go he chose to look around the room for hidden passages and ended up stumbling upon one._ _

___“Neria you’re stuck in a web and hoards of spiders are approaching you,” Varric told her._  
“How large?” she asked. “Like the kind Morrigan and I use to prank Hawke or the kind that are ready to tackle you to the ground.”  
“Hawke shaped ones,” Varric said looking down at his book. “Though there are larger ones about preparing to attack the party. Your move.”  
“I throw my bedroll down on top of them,” Dagni said nodding causing Varric and Bull to laugh as she rolled her dice. “D20, suck it.”  
Everyone else went around attacking more of the larger spiders. Morrigan’s character moved to assist Dagni out of the web and was having no success. Cullen attempted to attack the mother spider and ended up with a head injury, but he was enjoying himself.  
“Okay I flop down on to the bedroll and squish the spiders,” Dagni said ready to roll, Varric and Bull looking at her like this was possibly the worst idea anyone had ever in situations where they were stuck in a cobweb. “HA D20, bitches!”  
“Seriously?” Varric and Bull exclaimed in unison checking her dice.  
“Seriously,” Dagni replied with a cocky grin. 

__Once they were free of the spiders they managed to find their way back into town looking for way to translate an ancient book Sera’s character came across while scavenging a dead body._ _

___“I flirt with Steve,” Zevran said. “I tell him he’s the most dashing human anyone has ever known.”_  
“I refuse,” Cullen said firmly trying to fight the oncoming blush.  
Though Zevran rolled higher and persisted each time it was his go, which ended up with Steve and Crow locked in a closest with Mai Bhalsychc of Korse guarding the door. Cullen was starting to feel incredible uncomfortable, though still finding some amusement considering the scenario and how it was affecting Sage.  
“I kiss Steve,” Zevran said winking over at Cullen.  
“Maker Zevran stop stealing my boyfriend,” Sage exclaimed before freezing her eyes blown wide and biting down on her lower lip. 

___Dagni sat there smirking at her friend and Cullen was fighting back a smile.  
“Boyfriend?” he asked.  
“I mean in game,” Saga stammered out trying to rectify herself. “But I guess you’re with Zev here so that-“ whatever she was about to say was cut off by Cullen leaning forward and kissing her softly trying to erase any doubts or embarrassment she was having. Of course public displays of affection were not his forte and suddenly he was the one left blushing._

___“Out of game,” Cullen told her with a soft smile._  
“Steve is mine though,” Zevran said ruining the moment they were having.  
“I take out my dagger and stab myself,” Cullen said looking over to Varric who indicated for him to roll.  
“You have successfully plunged your dagger into your stomach,” Varric told him. “However it was fatal.”  
“Well that solves that problem,” Cullen smirked over at an annoyed Zevran. “I’ll be more creative next time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an actual game I played


	6. The Game is afoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hanged Man gets turned into a massive pick up lines contest

“We better get to work apparently Varric has some surprise waiting for us.”  
“Colour me intrigued,” Dagni said grabbing the keys to her bike and chucking a helmet Sage’s way. She hated that death trap but, they were late for work already and she probably should get over her fear eventually. 

*/*/*

“Gather round wenches,” Hawke said ushering Sage and Dagni over both unfazed by the nickname. “We have a game night!”  
“Wicked Grace?” Sage asked. “Our shift just started and I’m pretty sure it would be obvious if we just started to get engrossed in a card game that ends up with someone running stark naked back to campus. Believe it or not I think the customers would appreciate their drinks, from the bar they came to.”  
“Hilarious,” Hawke said with a roll of his eyes. “Varric care to elaborate?”  
The dwarf took his seat and leant forward, resting his head on his hands with a wicked smile on his lips. “Everyone goes in five sovereigns and the first to make everyone quiet wins.”  
“And the competition part is what exactly?” Dagni asked her eyes flickering with interest now.  
“Pick up lines,” Hawke smiled leaning back on the counter but misjudging the distance and tripping slightly making the girls laugh. “Whoever makes the best one wins the pot, tips for those that dare to flirt with the professors.”  
“I’m in,” Dagni said slamming a few sovereigns down on the table quickly joined by Hawke and Sera. “Sounds like fun.”  
“Sure,” Sage said noticing the others were looking at her being the only one to have not added in. “Why in void not.”  
“By the way take a look around,” Varric smiled. “You might see a few familiar faces out there.”

And so began the most awkward and possible best night of their lives. Varric tended to make their Saturday nights interesting and eventful, but that usually meant wicked grace, band practice and body shots. 

Noticing Cassandra over in the corner Sage made her way over. Sure it wasn’t going to be her best line of the night but you start of slow right? “I’d like to make you Pentagasp,” she said with a wink.  
“Do I need to charge you for assaulting a police officer?” Cassie asked her.  
“You know I think I just saw Cullen walk through the door,” Sage said backing up and moving over to where Cullen was standing with Alistair and Teagan.

“Are you the King of Ferelden?” Dagni asked coming up to the small group of men. “Because you’re Theirin my breath away.”  
Sage let out a little giggle at her friends remark before Dagni retreated leaving an amused Alistair.  
“Do I even want to know what’s happening here?” Cullen asked.  
“Game night,” Sage said smiling wickedly. “So if I win I’ll pay for our next date.”  
“And to think I almost didn’t come tonight,” Teagan said shaking his head. “Glad you talked me out of staying in and reading over students work until my eyeballs fall out.” He directed at Alistair with a burning heat growing in his eyes.

*/*/

Sera was positively buzzing, both with the ale in her stomach and the amusement that was rich in the air tonight.  
“I’m going to do it,” she said standing up and chugging down the rest of her drink and heading over to where ‘professor boring egg’ and ‘posh tits’ were sitting.  
Sera leaned down onto the table blocking Vivienne away and staring Solas down. Apparently the poor teachers were invited here for a meeting and Sera was more than happy to ruin that poorly planned moment for them.  
“So I hear they call you the dread wolf,” Sera said adding as much of a seductive tone as she could possibly muster for the stuffy male elf. “Dread wolf,” she scoffed. “More like get in my bed wolf.”  
The professor’s face lit up like veilfire quickly gathering his belongings with pursed lips and headed out the door closely followed by Vivienne who Sera almost thought looked amused; almost. Satisfied Sera pranced back over to Varric who handed her five sovereigns.

*/*/*

“Please do not tell me you are partaking in this ridiculous game of that dwarf’s,” Morrigan said twirling the straw in her drink around letting the alcohol mix in with the juice.  
“Well what can I say,” Dagni said wrapping an arm around her friend’s shoulders. “I just want to be the witch between your wilds.”  
Morrigan let out a soft chuckle shaking her head and swilling her drink.

*/*/*

“Chaste romance,” Hawke said leaning over to where Sebastian was sitting looking bored out of his mind. “More like get in my pants.”  
Sebastian grabbed his bag ignoring the nearly full glass of his wine and left the bar.

*/*/*

Sage knew she was not having the best of luck in this. Her ego was faltering, nevertheless, the whole evening was ridiculously entertaining. Leliana was sitting in the corner booth with Josephine, neither of which a crude joke would go down well. So instead she came up behind her good friend wrapping her arms around her neck and having her chin rest onto soft fiery hair.  
“Are a nug?” she asked. “Because I wanna snug.”  
Both girls let out a small laugh at that handing her a sovereign for not being one of the many male suitors under the mistaken impression that Hawke’s lines were the way to charm them into their beds.

*/*/*

Bull wrapped his arm around Dorian and pulling the smaller male closer towards him. Varric’s little game had practically taken over the whole of the bar and by the void if he was not going to have his own little piece in. He was also not going to pass up an opportunity to make his boyfriend blush behind his painstakingly groomed moustache.  
“I’ll show you just how many uses this sword has, Kadan,” he whispered into Dorian’s ear earning a shiver from the human.  
“Next time a little louder chief!” Krem shouted from behind them.  
“Don’t worry you’re still Kremilicious,” Bull threw back.

*/*/*

When Anders walked into the bar ready to unwind after a long day of nursing prac the first thing he heard was, “Anders, I think I’ve found something else for you to blow” was not helping the situation or his growing infatuation with Hawke.  
Instead of being brave and saving face, Anders chose to grab the beer Hawke had held out for him and head to the back of the bar.

*/*/*

“I’d like to give Isabella some of that booty.” Zevran smirked over at Isabella who simply winked at him and walked off with a sway of her hips.  
Sage nudged Cullen and whispered something in his ear quickly before Zevran turned back to them.  
“More like Zevran Ariahhhhhni,” Sage and Cullen said, however, Sage let out more of a breathy ah that had both of the males at a slight loss for words.

*/*/*

Isabella was rather annoyed that no one had thought to add her into this game. However, the ever growing sovereign pot would earn her free drinks for possibly the next year if she played her cards right. Making her way over to Varric and standing behind him, leaning down so she was able to whisper in his ear, “I’d like you to Harrowmount me.”  
“Are you from Hightown?” Varric replied. “Because you’re making me hard.”  
“Touché,” Isabella said stealing his drink and walking off.

*/*/*

Dagni made her way back over to Alistair, there were just far too many pathways in the King’s joke she could make. Making him slightly flustered was just an added bonus.  
“Are you the king of Ferelden?” she asked him again. “Because you’re Theirin me apart.”  
“Are you going to keep those up all night?” Alistair said with a fond smile. “I think Teagan’s feeling slightly left out.”  
“Oh well in that case,” Dagni said casting her eyes aside and giving Teagan a once over before fixing his askew tie, making note that even that made the professor inhale sharply. “Bann Teagan?” she said slowly before meeting his gaze. “I think it’s more like bang Teagan.”  
“I know Cousland has,” Sage said walking by them and winking at a blushing Teagan.  
“Don’t you have that thing,” Alistair said in a rush. “With that person, you know far away from here?”  
“I think I’m quite happy where I am,” Teagan said still looking down at Dagni who winked at him.  
“I know I am,” she said with a smirk.  
“Really, love?” Alistair asked with a sigh, he was starting to really prefer those King of Fereldan ones.  
Dagni seemed to draw her attention back to him at the mention of him calling her love. Leaning up on her tiptoes so she was able to kiss him, before leaving their new drinks and taking off.  
“You did good,” Teagan whispered to Alistair watching Dagni walk away. “Very good,” he continued at a lower volume.  
“Aren’t you a teacher?” Alistair exclaimed staring at his kind of uncle who just shrugged in response.

*/*/*

Sage decided Varric was not nearly participating in his little social experiment as much as he should be. Taking a seat next to her boss she rested her chin on one hand while letting the other one fall between them; trying not to laugh at his expression.  
“I’d like to explore your deep roads.” she said softly.  
“Are you made of red lyrium?” Varric asked her turning his attention to her fully now. “Because you’re driving me crazy.”  
“I thought your name was lyrium,” Sage smirked back. “Because I’m addicted to you.”  
Varric let out a loud laugh at that startling some of the actual customers and not the large portion of patrons that were just a mix of all their friends.  
“Nice moves Amell,” Varric said before handing her a tray of drinks. She did actually have a job to do.

*/*/*

Adam was sitting towards the back of the room with Morrigan. He had a plan for the night though with Varric’s little game it had been taken off course. So instead of making a nice romantic gesture, he could potentially make wrong move that would ruin the relationship he was forming.  
Adam took out the golden mirror he had from his bag remembering the story she had told him a few months back leading him to search for the perfect replica.  
“I got you something,” Adam said handing her the mirror.  
“It’s-“ Morrigan started before he cut her off.  
“This Eluvian leads to my heart,” he cut in softly hoping it wasn’t too corny. However Morrigan shot him one of the secret smiles she would barely ever show anyone.

*/*/*

“So I heard elfroot has _magical _properties,” Alistair said deciding join in on the mess that was this poorly crafted game of Varric’s. “Want to put that to the test?”__  
Dagni smirked leaning forwards and touching Alistair’s forearm with feather light traces, “I heard that the Chantry always told you you’d be struck by lightning after sex. Care to put that theory to bed?”  
Alistair lent down and whispered hotly into Dagni’s ear, “Do you want to lick my lamppost?”  
Teagan who they hadn’t noticed was there let out a long exhale at that.

*/*/*

Sage made her way back over to Cassie who was now sitting with her boss Avaline.  
“So Donnic said you’re a freak in the sheets,” Sage smiled adding in before walking off. “But a guard on the streets.”  
Cassie coughed out a laugh watching her superior blush.

*/*/*

Hawke knew he was going to win; he had this in the bag since before the night had even started. Well more like ever since Anders had made his way into the bar. Making his way over to Anders switching his empty drink for a fresh scotch on the house hoping this was not the last drink he was going to buy him.  
“So,” Hawke said easily taking a seat. “I know I’m not Sir Pounce a Lot,” he said seductively. “But sir you can pounce on me a lot.”  
Anders turned bright red noticing the whole bar was practically staring at him now, only to be made worse when Sage, Sera and Dagni started to applaud him. Anders shot down the drink Hawke had brought him before promptly running out of the bar, Hawke’s smile faltering slightly.

His eyes trailing him out Hawke noticed his younger brother Carver standing still in the door way with Merrill in hand nearly being knocked down by the blue blur that was Anders. The situation only becoming slightly worse, though had the bar in a chorus of laughter when Dagni said, “Is he the king of Orzammar, because he Behlen.”  
“I think Hawke wins this round,” Sage said looking highly amused at the night’s events and returning to the bar to pick up a new round of drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setheneran and I went a little crazy with pick up lines and well this happened.  
> Some better than others, some may not be wholly original but we sure as fuck tried


	7. Planning the murder of King Boo

“I’m coming after you King Boo,” Dagni said at a low volume. “I’m going to fuck you up, destroy your family and your castle. I will annihilate everything you stand for. Yeah that’s right I have the storm could, I’m going to hunt you down Boo. Ruin your title.”

“Um what?” Sage said when she entered the room with Cullen. This was not what she was expecting when she walked in  
Dagni, Alistair and Bull were sitting on the couch playing MarioKart. Well Dagni was playing the two boys were staring at her both a little fearful. In the time that Sage knew Dagni, she was a very vicious video game player. MarioKart apparently was no exception, but Maker she wished it was. Then again this was one of the only two times she had witnessed Bull’s looking frightful, both times because of Dagni.

“Oh hey there King Boo, you feeling lucky?” Dagni said before her character pushed him off the edge. “Yeah try and respawn later but I’ll be back for you. I’ll destroy you and everything you love, if you have ghost babies guess where they are going, the lava. That’s right king boo you have made a grave mistake messing with me Waluigi.”  
“Alistair you are a very lucky man,” Bull said with a throaty laugh all fear gone and now smiling at Dagni, who was still focused on King Boo. Maker she was ridiculous at times.  
“King Boo you are going down,” Dagni called out for the last time throwing the character into the lava pool and winning the race. Well she came fifth but at least made King Boo last. “Alright, oh hey Sage when did you get here?” Dagni smiled ditching her Wii remote and hugging her.

Cullen was standing very still beside her, looking between Dagni, Alistair and the TV. Sure Sage was used to Dagni being a highly verbal player but to an outsider, well that was a bit of a shock. Even Alistair was still blankly staring at the screen.  
“Want to go to lunch?” Sage asked trying to break the tension. “You know celebrate your big win.”  
“He’s my nemesis,” Dagni shrugged. “Alistair we’re going out, Bull want to bring Dorian?”  
“Sadly I will have to decline,” Bull replied. “Krem and the rest of my charges have a game on soon.”  
“Send them to the void,” Sage smiled. “Just don’t channel Dagni.”  
Dagni scowled at her crossing her arms before sighing, “Well that worked up an appetite lets go to the Deep Roads.”

*/*/*

The place was crowded. It was Friday afternoon and there was a slight chill in the air. The crowded room reminded her of penguins huddling for warmth due to the oncoming winter season. A season she was greatly looking forward to because of comfy sweaters, fireplaces and the possibility of cuddling up with a certain blonde.

Their food came pretty fast; being a regular had a slight perk. It also helped that Blackwall and Malika frequented The Hanged Man. The bar was, in her opinion, the best bar around and one of the precious few laid back ones. It was not until Malika had approached the table and announced herself that Sage noticed she was there, a testament to how short the woman was. This in turn earned quite a few annoyed stares from other customers who had gotten to the restaurant earlier. Sage hated to be stared at, sure she could seem confident but put her in a room with a bunch of strangers and it was like the time in high school she started to cry during a presentation. Just another reason she was an art student and not a philosopher or some other bullshit degree. All of that been said, they were all just sharing a large plate of fries, so it was not hard to cook.

“We were thinking about going camping,” Alistair said taking a few fries for himself, Sage silently prayed to the Maker that he was not about to blurt out dietary information he learnt in his degree to ruin the deep fried goodness, “You know before the Earth freezes over.”  
“And fire is pretty!” Dagni smiled leaning into Alistair’s arm.  
“And marshmallows catching on fire until they fall of the stick is practically a tradition,” Alistair said with a laugh looking down fondly at Dagni. “So beautiful outdoors-“  
“Well, look who it is,” Sage inwardly groaned recognising the voice of Elissa Friggin Cousland. Was there no safe place? Somewhere free from Couslands? Somewhere souls did not die at the sound of her high pitched voice? However, Dagni and she were not the only ones looking grim. Alistair was looking pretty on edge. “I do wonder how either of you manage to stay out of prison, let alone find someone to care about you.”  
“Why don’t you mind your own nose job,” Sage threw out glaring at the blonde. No blondes, Isolde was at Cousland’s side making up the worst dynamic duo of all time. No wonder Alistair was jumpy; she hadn’t exactly made his childhood easy.  
“For your information I was thrown of my Hart,” Cousland said touching her nose.  
“Why was it spooked because you have the same face?” Dagni said causing Cousland to huff and walk off Isolde hot on her heels. Sage however did not miss Cousland winking at Alistair and waving at him before she left.  
“Do I?” Cullen said. “Is there-“  
“You don’t want to go there,” Alistair sighed kissing Dagni on the forehead, Cousland always got to Dagni way more than Sage.  
“Up top,” Sage said holding up her hand for a hi-five. “That was a killer line.”  
That cracked a smile on the elf’s face and slapping her hand against her friend, “Okay so Bull and Dorian are in and so are Leels and Josie. I am determined to convince Morrigan.”  
“Is that really necessary?” Alistair sighed.  
“Yes,” Dagni replied firmly. “You two will learn to… well maybe tolerate each other.”  
“I can ask Adam,” Sage cut in. “He’s in town again as of tomorrow, I’m sure he’d be down for that.”  
“Adam?” Cullen asked choking slightly on his water and covering it with a cough. Three dates, did that equal meeting a brother? Of course in letters to Mia he had already mentioned Sage, but she was in Honnleath and not suddenly in town.  
“You haven’t actually met him have you?” Dagni said smiling and resting her head on her hand, Alistair shaking his head next to her. “Well I wouldn’t stress about it, he’ll only threaten you once, buy you a drink and then tell you funny stories about when Sage was young.”  
“I never should have let you and him alone together,” Sage groaned letting her head fall on the table. “But uh yeah Adam comes back for the week you could maybe meet him I guess, if you wanted to, no pressure or anything just that maybe, I’m rambling.”  
“Yeah but it’s cute,” Cullen said smiling warmly at her holding her hand that sent small sparks from her hand to her heart. “Camping sounds good too.You know as long as Adam doesn’t take me off for a walk deep into the forest.”  
“Oh I wouldn’t stress,” Alistair smiled. “He’s much more into public execution than anything, full on stared me down when I met him, take care of Dagni and all that. And that’s just a friend.”  
“Dagni kind of moved in with me when she was twelve,” Sage filled in the blanks. Dagni had been the first person Sage had met when she started in the school at Kinloch hold. The elf had been there as soon as her age was appropriate to become a long standing student. Dagni had been a fast friend and one that clearly lasted considering they had been living together long before university. “Never could lose this one, no matter how hard I tried.”  
“You’re just still upset that Anders and I set fire to your doll,” Dagni said with a laugh. Though she would always be a little annoyed over that, but more because her friend would bring it up. Constantly.  
“It was a gift,” Sage said through gritted teeth. “And I was twelve.”  
“Camping?” Alistair brought up, hoping the girls were not going to start a war, though it was serving as an amusement for Alistair and Cullen both of whom were chuckling at the friends that acted more like sisters at times.  
“I’m in,” Cullen said remembering trips he had been on with his own family and even a few road trips with Alistair when they had gotten their licence. “Sounds like fun.”  
“Yeah,” Sage said smiling up at Cullen forgetting the argument that was stirring. “I’ll steal some drinks from the bar.”  
“I like the way you think,” Dagni laughed. “So I’ll have an endless supply of marshmallows and Alistair will be quiet about food the whole time, deal?”  
“You talk science all the time!” Alistair protested.  
“No one likes lectures while they eat delicious fatty and salty foods,” Sage stated grabbing a handful of fries for herself. Regretting this immediately because looking like the cookie monster and making a fool of herself in public, while her boyfriend sat next to her was not exactly classy or beautiful. But he was smiling warmly at her and even laughing a little, so all hope was not lost.  
“Tuesday?” Alistair asked. “Gives everyone a little time to back and finish up before mid-semester break.”  
“Sounds great,” Sage smiled while Cullen nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually hate Cousland, I've done a noble playthrough I just needed a bitchy character and I'm making this pretty wardenrefic.
> 
> Fun camping times ahead


	8. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's great to get away from life sometimes

The windows were down and the car was almost vibrating with the music coming out the speakers. Dagni was sitting in the front seat singing along loudly with the music, her music because apparently shot gunning now meant she could control what music they played. Or more likely Alistair was more than happy to give into what she wanted; he was a little hopelessly in love with her. He just hasn’t said it yet.

Sage was happy enough to be cramped up in the back seat next to Cullen in-between endless supplies of luggage because the boot wasn’t quite big enough. She sang along with some of the lines she knew, not that she had the best voice to begin with but she was still better than Alistair. The ride suddenly became bumpy, everyone jumping slightly when they went over some loose rocks. Dagni was laughing and it was hard not to join in with her.

In a way the drive was over far too soon for her liking, suddenly realising why everyone went on road trips. Maybe they could make this a new part of their routine, a well deserved break from classes. Now though the sky was a brilliant shade of blue a few clouds in the sky that resembled ducks in her own opinion. They were in a small alcove between large trees and close by to a small lake, a light breeze rustling through the trees and providing some shade from the heat of the sun, the perfect weather for a swim.

“This is beautiful,” Sage smiled walking around feeling the crunch of a few fallen leaves against her shoes, a sound that was quickly drowned out by hard metal music and a screech of tires that made her wince. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” She exclaimed crossing her arms.

Bull and Dorian came out of the car, a car that was quite large by any standards. Sure yes the Iron Bull was a Qunari, so space was something that was required and rumour had it the car was specially made. This didn’t surprise her at all. Or anyone for that matter.  
“You drove here in that mystery machine of a car and you couldn’t fit any of this gear?” Sage fumed. Then again it’s not like she was assisting Alistair or Cullen in unloading the car. She was still doing better than Dagni who found a spot in the shade and watched the clouds.  
“Dorian has a lot of gear,” Bull said with a shrug. Bastard.  
“We’re two girls,” Sage said with an annoyed tone. “We have a lot of stuff not to mention the guys.”  
“We took the tents,” Dorian chimed in coming his hair from the windy drive over.  
“Just for that you get to do all the cleaning,” Sage told them before strutting off.   
“We brought lots of liquor though,” Dorian smiled helping Alistair unload the food. “And fireworks.”  
“Somewhat forgiven then,” Dagni said finally helping out rather than staring at the duck filled sky.

*/*/*

The fire was going, after many attempts Dagni and Dorian pushed Bull out of the way and had it going within a matter of seconds after that. Much to Bulls own dismay might you add. They had all settled in nicely, the boys putting up the tents because Sage wanted to join Dagni in watching the clouds while they still had the chance watching as the shade of blue turned into a mix of oranges and purples. Only to be broken up when Bull fell to the ground next them making the ground shake just that little bit, either way it ruined the serenity.

So now they were all huddled together around the fire, decked out in beanies and wrapping their sleeping bags around with the significant other. A small barrier Sage hadn’t realised her and Cullen had reached, a few dates a few doubles with Dagni and now camping. Alistair had saved her the slightest trouble of saying he would crash with Cullen and part of her was thankful for that. She didn’t want whatever this was to move too fast, even if a part of her was wanting a little more than just making out to happen. Both seemed to be at a pause though of how to make the next move.

Cullen wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Sage melted into his touch loving the warmth that came with it. It was freezing out and the fire was only providing so much warmth for the six of the them. Well Bull and Dorian seemed to be having an easier time, the human settled on the Qunari’s lap providing a much welcomed warmth. Cullen’s touch was something she could ease into; bringing the blanket up and snuggling into him. She could get used to this.

“You know if Varric was here he’d be telling us some stupid ghost story,” Bull said directing their attention to him.   
“Floors yours,” Sage smiled over at him.  
“Once upon a time-“

“You cannot start a horror story of with once upon a time,” Dagni said with a laugh waving her drink in the air a few droplets spilling on her leg, that elf could not hold a drink to save her life. “That’s fairytale talk, get into character. Torch under your face and all.” Bull just smiled at her warmly shaking his head slightly at her antics and picked up a torch from his back, setting his jug of well Sage didn’t quite know what he was drinking...let alone wanted to.

“It was a quiet night,” Bull said leaning forward as if they would make him the centre of attention. The horns kind of already had that aura though. “Much like this one.”  
“It’s said that when dwarves die,” Bull started. “There spirits return unto the stone. So don’t let Varric make idle fantasies about death in his books fool you. There’s an old tale from an old family the Aeducan’s a long noble line that started in the old and lost kingdom of Orzammar. There was a feast to celebrate the newest commander after the proving ceremony.”

He had their attention now, hook line and sinker. For once it wasn’t a tale with a man with a hook hand or maybe the lost psychopath that escaped from the asylum. Been there done that, well not the mental health problems that had Sage locked away from society, just the “bed time stories.”

“She was the Kings second child and on her way back to the Diamond Quarter, when it happened.”  
“When the escaped crazy red lyrium dwarf came out from the deep roads and slaughtered her on the spot,” Sage spat out earning a chuckle from Alistair. “Sorry go on.”  
“No,” Bull said. “She ran into her older brother Trian and the younger Bhelen, we all know his name from the poorly made jokes by Miss Surana over here.”  
“Hey,” Dagni said throwing a stick over at him, though there was some weird Qunari training situation involving being hit with a stick so he hardly minded. “They are beautiful.”  
“You keep thinking that, whatever helps you sleep at night,” Bull smiled over at the elf who was sticking her tongue out. “Trian of course was the heir to the throne at the time. Bhelen of course hated this, and he hatched his own plan.”

“Tell me more, tell me more,” Dagni said. “Like did he have a car?” Sage chuckled at that while Bull glared at her, which led to her holding her hands up in surrender and pretending to zip her lips and throw away the key nodding for him to go on.  
Dorian had another thing in mind though and continued with Dagni’s joke, “But tell us more tell us more, did he get very far?”  
“See this is why I don’t tell stories,” Bull sighed.   
“They will be quiet,” Sage said. “Or I’ll set Morrigan on them.”  
Dagni scoffed, “Good luck with that, but also nice threat. What happened to the princess?”

“The king sent her out on a special mission,” Bull said in a deeper voice. “Of course when she returned with the shield as requested after battling several darkspawn a race of demonic creatures that haven’t plagued Thedas for centuries, though I’m positive we could take them down if they returned.” Bull said with a throaty laugh before returning to his history lesson. “Now she was faced with a situation she wasn’t prepared for, already bathing in the taint of the darkspawn she was now faced with Trian and his men, a rumour having spread she was going to slay him, so there he was with his men. She only had one option at this point, to kill the man or let her kill her. The answer was obvious.”

What can she say, Sage was suddenly invested in the story, especially now Dagni had shut up and started to sip on her wine with a disgusted to face. History lessons vs Horror story, it was fairly captivating. 

“Bhelen her brother arrives shortly after this, the king and his party beside him” Bull went on thanking his own gods that everyone had finally shut up. “Bhelen of course claims the noble has killed Trian, albeit this is true it was a trap he had set for her and she had fallen right into it. Though he had a twist, he decided this was part of the princesses plan to become Queen, and to add to the dismay her protests of this being a set up went unheard. Eyewitnesses lied about what had transpired, siding with Bhelen and not letting the cries of it being a self defence attack.”  
“Then what?” Alistair asked.  
“The princess was banished to the deep roads,” Bull said leaning back and taking a large sip of his drink. “She was swarmed by darkspawn, her friend being banished the surface to fall into the sky she was alone and overcome by darkspawn attacking her flesh ignoring her attempts to fight back, a hard task when she was stripped of all weapons and armour.”

Then there was Darkspawn, so what if the ancient race was long since dead. It sent shivers up her spine hearing the name, she felt Cullen wrap an arm around her tighter. Not sure if it was because he could sense she was a little freaked out or rather it seemed like she was cold, either way she didn’t mind.

“Dorian where the hell did you get this wine?” Dagni said breaking the tension after story time with the Qunari, the story was a little cruel at best. A little scary, but she wasn’t going to let that show even if it was a history lessons, darkspawn had always been a fear of hers, real or not. “Seriously this is the kind a witch would be drinking after she killed the kids that came into her gingerbread house.”  
“You’ve been hanging out with Morrigan far too much,” Sage sighed, their friendship wasn’t something Sage could even begin to wrap her head around. Let alone the fact Morrigan was practically dating her brother.  
“Well I’m not going to say it’s earthy,” Dagni said with a roll of her eyes. “What maybe I should be drinking this in a forest?”  
“We are in a forest love,” Alistair pointed out indicating to her surroundings.  
“Well then let’s bust out the gingerbread and get a cracking,” Dagni laughed, everyone knew she was joking but it didn’t make it any less horrifying. Dorian just laughed breaking the ice and filling up her glass.  
“Drink up buttercup,” he smiled. “There will be no killing today or any other day.”  
“I’ll agree to these terms,” Dagni smiled clinking his glass with hers. “But seriously smores?”

*/*/*

Sage was the first person up in the morning. She shrugged on her large woollen jumper and headed out the tent, tiptoeing around a sleeping Dagni who murmured occasionally in her sleep. She was careful to not make too much noise, if there was one thing she hated in the mornings it was getting to see Dagni precoffee in the morning. She made it out of the tent however free from any onslaught of post caffeinated bitchiness.

There was a faint light from the sun coming through the trees and a light chill in the air that felt like a winter’s kiss against her exposed skin, making her wish she had bought on more than ugg boots for her legs. But if the great poet Ludacris had taught her anything it was that regret is for suckers. Especially those that saw their kind of a thing leaning against the log situated near the dead fire.

“Morning,” Sage said softly taking a seat next to him.  
“Hey,” Cullen smiled at her. Sage didn’t think she had ever seen him this relaxed, his golden eyes were slightly lazy with sleep and he had stubble growing on his cheeks and more than anything he had a blanket wrapped around him! One that he quickly offered to share with her. “What are you doing up this early?”  
“Sketching,” Sage said a little sheepishly fishing out her pencils. “Never been the best a scenery, figure it’s the perfect opportunity to start.”  
“Should I move?” Cullen asked.  
“No,” she said cutting off the ‘you’re perfect’ that was itching to escape her lips instead it was, “You’re proving a much needed warmth.” Okay she wanted to slap herself for that one, of all the things she could have said, but he let out a low chuckle at that which gave her a little hope that she hadn’t made a complete fool out of herself. “I’m mean you can stay if you want to, you’re not going to be ruining my artistic flair.” Okay that was worse.   
“Are you always this nervous?” Cullen said smiling down at her while wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer.  
“Pre coffee yes,” Sage said trying to muster up some confidence. “Not nearly as bad as Dagni though, that is a force to be reckoned with.”  
“Noted,” Cullen said with a smile before returning his attention to the landscape. The sun was starting to come through the trees more now and Sage started to work. Running her pencil along the page and making the branches of the trees entwine. Letting lose shades come through to highlight where the sun was. She could hear Cullen humming idly next to her, to a song she couldn’t quite put her finger on at that moment, but it made her wonder if he had a nice of a singing voice.  
“That’s beautiful.” Were the words that cut her out the art world and back into reality.  
“Thanks,” Sage whispered looking down at the page. It was quick, but everything flowed together, the contrast of the shaded trees and the way the light hit the grass. “Do you sing?” she asked catching him off guard.  
“Sometimes,” Cullen replied not looking her in the eye anymore. “Not so much anymore.”  
“You should,” Sage said looking up at him, seeing the way the sun illuminated the his own sun coloured curls. “You know Cassie right?”  
“We’re,” Cullen said before pausing looking away from her again. “Old friends yeah.”  
“Well, keep in mind she’s in a band,” Sage said. “And that’s always a good way to blow off steam, better than a history term paper anyway.”  
There was something he was hiding, but she knew better to pry. Instead she cupped his cheek and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek. This wasn’t such a bad way to start the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super vague noble dwarf origin story, Sage being freaked out by Darkspawn amuses me greatly.


End file.
